Golden Handshake/Walkthrough
Note: This guide is intended for players who have not yet achieved any New York mastery unlocks. This is guide is just one of many different methods to complete Golden Handshake. Planning Starting Location: Bank Entrance Firearm: '''Any (Custom 5mm recommended) '''Equipment: Any (Lockpick recommended) Neither of the recommended equipment are necessary, but are suggested for the sake of convenience. Despite its small size, New York contains numerous security checks throughout the mission area that require you to be frisked. They can all be bypassed, but equipping yourself with the Custom 5mm will allow you to pass security checks effortlessly. Taking a Lockpick will make obtaining the Janitor Key redundant. Athena Savalas Once beginning the mission, walk from bank entrance, past the teller ship and up the stairs. To the right of the security check ahead of you, vault over the ledge and move across to the First Floor Mezzanine. Moving from there, you will encounter a Security Guard and the Fired Banker. Sneak into Janitor's Closet besides them, take the Crowbar, and then lure one in to take their disguise and pass undetected. Proceeding up the stairs, you will find the Security Hub alongside numerous High Security Guards and investment bankers. Using your Crowbar, break open and turn off the fusebox on the right side of the door. Wait for one of the High Security Guards to investigate before knocking them out and taking their disguise. Note that if you don't allow the guard to switch the fusebox back on, another will come investigate. With your new disguise, enter the Security Hub to destroy evidence and obtain both the Security Keycard and the Janitor Key. With your current disguise, taking a janitor's key is illegal, so it's recommended that you crouch and exercise caution while taking it to avoid being spotted. Once you're done in the Security Hub, head right and upstairs to the top floor of the bank. From there, enter the Director's Office and, while avoiding the room's enforcers, quickly enter her Private Chambers. The Private Chambers is a hostile zone, so quickly shut the door behind you. Now that you're alone, hide and wait for Athena Savalas to enter with her personal guard. Distract and pacify the guard before eliminating Athena. The large plane of glass she looks through is actually a one-sided mirror, so you shouldn't worry about any of the NPCs in the opposite room witnessing the assassination. Obtain Data There are two different ways to complete this objective, either by stealing the Datacore from the bank vault or by taking all three back-up data disks from Athena Savalas, Fabian Mann and Mateo Pérez. 'Datacore' Keeping your High Security Guard '''disguise, head all the way back down to the bank entrance and use your '''Janitor Key to unlock the door on the left of the entrance. Pass behind the security guards and use your Security Keycard '''to gain access to the vault area. To the left of Vault Security is a locked cabinet, use your Janitor Key to unlock it and take the Chloroform Flask inside. With that in hand, poison the ventilation system in the Loading Bay and turn on the air conditioner to sedate all four guards inside the security room. Once they're all sedated, turn the air conditioner back off and head inside. One of the guards will have dropped the Deposit Master Key, use that on the single deposit box within the room to obtain the '''Vault Keycard. Swiping the Vault Keycard on the panel in the security room will remove the security cover from the vault access button. Step outside and press the button to open the vault. While inside, use the Vault Keycard a second time to disable the security system and acquire the Datacore from the opposite side of the room. Note that the Data core is visible on you and will turn all NPCs on the map into Enforcers while you carry it. 'Backup Data Disks' ''Athena Savalas Simply pick the backup drive off her corpse after eliminating her. Fabian Mann Fabian moves up and down the main staircase that leads up to the conference room. Intercept him as walks up or down and take the backup drive. There isn't a place to dump his body, but no NPCs besides Fabian will walk up the stairs naturally, so you are safe to leave him out in the open as long as you don't do anything that alters an NPC's routine (eg. triggering the conference meeting and making Mateo Pérez walk up, crashing the stock market and making Athena Savalas walk down). Mateo Pérez Lastly, head back down to the Teller Hall. Sometime during Mateo's routine, he will emerge from the downstairs deposit box area and walk past a private booth in the Teller Hall. Enter the booth, enable the frosted glass and lure Mateo in as he walks by. Pacify him and hide the body before taking his backup drive. Escape For those who chose to obtain the Backup Data Disks, this shouldn't be an issue. Simply make your way to the nearest exit and end the mission. For those who chose to steal the Datacore, however, this is more of a challenge; carrying the Datacore turns the entire map hostile. After you have taken the Datacore, you should leave it in the Vault and instead walk up to the deposit box area. Next to the sleeping guard is the '''Money Transport Key'. Discreetly enter the trespassing zone and take the key without getting spotted. From there, you can grab the Datacore again and head back to the Loading Bay to escape. Alternatively, you could bring a briefcase, stash the datacore inside the briefcase then you can carry the briefcase to any exits without raising suspicion. Category:HITMAN™ 2 walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs